


Happy End.

by LanasLasagna



Series: Happy End [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanasLasagna/pseuds/LanasLasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles beginnt mit einer simplen Reperatur die Emma im Hause Mills vornimmt.. Doch für Emma gibt es weitaus mehr bei Regina zu reparieren als nur eine Heizung. Femslash. Fluff. Später eventuell Smut. SwanQueen. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In der Höhle der Löwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein allererstes Fanfiction - Verbesserungsvorschläge ist immer erwünscht. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)
> 
> Regina Mills & Emma Swan gehören (leider) ABC's One Upon A Time.

„Miss Swan.“ Kam es ausdruckslos über die Lippen der Bürgermeisterin. Der Winter war einige Tage zuvor über Storybrooke hergefallen und hatte die ganze Stadt mit einer dicken Schneedecke dekoriert.

„Was wollen Sie hier?“ Mit klammen Fingern hielt sich Regina Mills den schwarzen Mantel, den die Brünette angezogen hatte, zu um ihren Körper vor der Eiseskälte zu schützen. Die Frau stand im Türrahmen ihres Anwesens, Auge in Auge mit dem Sheriff, dessen Klingeln die Bürgermeisterin aus ihrer Büroarbeit gerissen hatte.

„Henry und ich hatten heute eine Verabredung. Ich sollte ihn abholen...“ Die Blondine stand vor der grauen Stufe, welche zum Eingang der Mills-Festung führte und versuchte nun einen Blick hinter Regina ins Haus zu werfen.

Diese lehnte sich nun mit einem hämischen Lächeln an die Tür. „Er ist aber nicht da.“

„Wie bitte?“ Emma zog die Augenbrauen ungläubig hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Sheriff bereitete sich auf eine neue Auseinandersetzung mit der Bürgermeisterin vor.

„Erstens; Hatte ich Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich untersagt Henry ohne mein Wissen und meine Zustimmung zu treffen? Er ist immer noch mein Sohn.“ Emma senkte wohl wissend den Kopf. 

„Und Zweitens; Miss Swan, ist unsere Heizung ausgefallen und da ich ihm nicht zu muten wollte eine weitere Nacht in der Kälte, die sich mittlerweile im ganzen Haus ausgebreitet hat, zu verbringen habe ich ihn zu Nachbarn geschickt. Dort bleibt er, solange bis die Heizung wieder repariert ist.“ 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Emma die leicht bläulichen Lippen der Bürgermeisterin. Es war also wahr. Im Hause Mills herrschten Minusgrade, und der Sheriff wusste dass Regina selbst bei diesen Temperaturen ihr Anwesen nicht freiwillig verlassen würde.

Diese fuhr nun in einem seufzenden fort: „Allerdings liegt der Handwerker mit einer Erkältung im Bett und kann erst nach seiner Genesung hier anfangen.“ Ihr Atem formte kleine Wölkchen, die in der klirrenden Kälte jedoch sofort wieder verschwanden.

„Ich könnte es versuchen.“ Schlug der Sheriff vor. Auch wenn Emma die Brünette nicht besonders leiden konnte, hatte es keiner verdient in seinem eigenen Haus zu erfrieren. 

„Aha.“ Sagte die Bürgermeisterin kühl. „Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?“ Regina funkelte die Blondine mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an. Diese erwiderte trotzig den Blickkontakt. „Ich habe schon öfters Dinge im Haushalt repariert.“ 

Der Sheriff ging einen Schritt auf die Brünette zu und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag, Frau Bürgermeisterin. Ich repariere ihre Heizung kostenfrei damit sie es wieder warm haben und darf dafür einen halben Tag mit Henry verbringen, wenn er wieder da ist. Einverstanden?“

Zuerst zögerte die Bürgermeisterin. Sie wollte normalerweise, so gut wie es ging, verhindern dass ihre Rivalen ihr Anwesen betraten... Und sie wusste dass es für sie sehr unangenehm werden würde wenn der Sheriff in ihrem Haus herum wuselte. Jedoch der Gedanke an die letzte Nacht, die weitaus unangenehmer war als die Vorstellung einer tüftelnden Emma Swan war, überzeugte die Brünette. 

„Gut. Kommen Sie rein.“ Die Bürgermeisterin drehte sich um und verschwand in ihrem Haus. Dabei ließ sie Emma und ihre ausgestreckte Hand, ohne die beiden eines Blickes zu würdigen, zurück. Seufzend folgte ihr der Sheriff ins Anwesen Mills. 

Aber Emma machte sich nicht viel daraus. Regina wäre ja schließlich nicht Regina wenn sie die jetzt schon viel verlangende Abmachung der beiden auch noch mit einem Handschlag untermauern würde.


	2. Apfelwein & Schraubenzieher.

"Möchten sie einen Schluck Apfelwein, Miss Swan?" bot die die Bürgermeisterin - natürlich nur aus reiner formellen Höflichkeit – an und steuerte in Richtung Küche, wohl wissend dass Emma Swan nicht nein sagen würde. Der Sheriff hatte schließlich schon einmal von ihrem selbst hergestellten Most gekostet und dieser war der Beste von ganz Storybrooke.

"Nur gegen die Kälte, versteht sich." fügte die Brünette ihrem Angebot hinzu, damit der Sheriff bloß nicht auf die Idee kam Regina Mills stoße des Häufigeren mit ihren Erzrivalen an. Die Bürgermeisterin hatte schon genug gefroren.. Ein zwei Gläser könnte sie jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen.

Emma hatte ebenfalls nichts gegen einen Drink, hatte sie schon beim Betreten des Anwesens keinen Unterschied zwischen den Temperaturen außerhalb und innerhalb des Hauses bemerkte. „Gerne. Aber ich mache mich dann gleich an die Arbeit.“

 

„So, jetzt müsste es funktionieren...“ 

Zwei Stunden später kniete der Sheriff vor der Heizung in Reginas eiskaltem Wohnzimmer und lächelte stolz. Drei Heizungen hatte sie mit Erfolg durchlüftet und somit ihren Teil der Abmachung erfüllt. Emma hatte ihre Haare in einem Zopf zurück gebunden, jedoch fielen mittlerweile einige Strähnchen neben ihrem Gesicht herab und die Wangen der Blondine waren leicht gerötet. Sie stand auf und legte den Schraubenzieher auf die Ablage auf der auch ihr noch halb volles Glas Apfelwein stand.

Emma leerte dieses, nachdem sie ihre ihre ölverschmierten Hände mit einem Taschentuch gesäubert hatte, und blickte zu Regina auf, welche in ihrem Sessel thronte um den Sheriff keinen Moment lang aus den Augen zu lassen.

Die Bürgermeisterin hatte ihre Beine überschlagen und nippte an ihrem dritten Glas, wobei sie Emma musterte, welche ihre Lederjacke und den Schal ausgezogen hatte und nur noch ein weißes Top und eine engen Jeans trug. 

„Ist Ihnen nicht ein wenig kalt?“ fragte die Brünette in einem kühlen Ton. Sie trug einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und ließ ihren Blick langsam Emmas Körper hinab gleiten..

„Ich war schon immer kälteresistent.“ Antwortete der Sheriff und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Emma wusste nicht warum, aber ein kleines Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen geschlichen als die Bürgermeisterin sich um sie sorgte.  
Sich um jemanden sorgen war etwas übertrieben, aber für Reginas Maßstäbe war diese Frage schon sehr freundlich gewesen.. Emmas Blick landete auf der Uhr. Es war schon Abend geworden. Die Zeit war für sie wie im Flug vergangen..

„Oh, schon so spät? Ich glaube ich sollte langsam gehen...“ Der Sheriff strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wollte die Bürgermeisterin nicht länger mit ihrer Anwesenheit belasten. Also zog sich Emma wieder ihren Schal an und griff nach der roten Jacke. 

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht, da Sie es jetzt schön warm haben.“ Sie zwinkerte der Brünette zu und war kurz davor aus der Tür hinaus zu gehen, als sie Regina hinter sich etwas murmeln hörte.

„Wie bitte?“ Emma drehte sich um und schaute der Frau im Sessel nun direkt in die glasigen Augen. Der Sheriff konnte es kaum glauben... 

Regina, der sonst so eiskalten, unnahbaren Regina Mills, welche sich sonst immer unter Kontrolle hatte, lief eine Träne die Wange herab. Emma erstarrte.

Die Blondine blinzelte zuerst ungläubig. Aber es stimmte wirklich. Emmas Herz setzte plötzlich für einen Moment aus. Bis heute hatte sie nicht gewusst dass die Bürgermeisterin von Storybrooke überhaupt fähig war irgendwelche Gefühle zu zeigen... Und nun war genau diese Frau tief in den Sessel gesunken und ihr liefen Tränen übers Gesicht.

Und der Sheriff sah hilflos zu wie diese die Tränen in einer schnellen Handbewegung beschämt weg gewischt wurden. Dieses Bild einer weinenden Regina hatte Emma komplett aus der Bahn geworfen. So hatte sie die Bürgermeisterin noch nie gesehen... Es war so faszinierend und berührend zugleich, dass die Blondine zuerst zweifelte ob das was sie gerade sah real war.

„Es wird hier immer kalt sein.“ Flüsterte die Brünette mit einer brüchigen Stimme, wie Emma sie niemals von dieser Frau erwartet hätte. „Egal wie viele Heizungen Sie reparieren, Miss Swan.“ 

Diese Worte trafen den Sheriff tief ins Herz. Was brachte die sonst so kühle Regina zu so einem Gefühlsausbruch? Nicht etwa der Apfelwein.. Oder doch?  
Das war wie ein Riss ihn der Maske der Bürgermeisterin. Emma dachte zuerst daran diese Schwachstelle ihrer Widersacherin aus zu nutzen, so wie diese es höchst wahrscheinlich getan hätte, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab.

„Sie können nun gehen...“ Die Brünette versuchte vergeblich ihre Stimme gleichgültig klingen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Die Kälte hatte ihr all ihre Kraft entzogen und der Alkohol gab Regina den Rest. Sie drehte den Kopf weg und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. 

„Nein.“ sagte Emma mit fester Stimme. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass die Brünette am ganzen Leib zitterte. Der Sheriff konnte diese Frau einfach nicht alleine lassen. Nicht jetzt.. Auch wenn sie nicht besonders viel Sympathie für Regina hegte, die Bürgermeisterin brauchte Hilfe. Ihre Hilfe. Und das nicht nur bei der simplen Reparatur einer Heizung..

Regina blickte nun auf um der Blondine direkt in die grünen Augen zu schauen und mit viel Anstrengung schaffte es ein „Wie bitte?“ über ihre bebenden Lippen.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug sagte Emma Swan etwas, von dem sie niemals auch nur geträumt hätte es zu sagen: „Ich bleibe bei Ihnen.“ Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie wollte helfen. Auch wenn es ihre größte Erzrivalin war. „..Und dass solange biss es Ihnen besser geht!“

Regina zog ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, erwartete eine Falle.. „Das müssen Sie wirklich nicht tun... Ich komme auch alleine klar.“ Die Bürgermeisterin stütze sich mit beiden Händen an den Armlehnen des Sessels ab um aufzustehen. Jedoch schien sich alles in Reginas Kopf zu drehen und sie sank sofort zurück. Verflucht, sie hätte nicht soviel auf leeren Magen trinken sollen..

Das Elend stand Regina ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie war angetrunken, besaß nicht mal mehr die Energie um aufzustehen und fühlte sich wie ein emotionales Wrack. Sofort bereute die Bürgermeisterin es Emma Swan nicht abgewiesen zu haben.. Jetzt stand diese vor dem Sessel und schaute auf die Frau hinab, welche in diesem kauerte.

Dann tat der Sheriff etwas, was die Brünette komplett überraschte und noch mehr aufwühlte. Nachdem sie mit schnellen Schritten auf die Bürgermeisterin zugegangen war, beugte die Blondine sich zu ihr herab und umarmte sie. Zuerst war es eine lockere, einseitige Umarmung, die Regina zeigen sollte dass Emma es wirklich ernst meinte. Als die Frau im Sessel jedoch erwidernd ihre Arme um den Hals der Blondine schlang um sie fest an sich heran zu ziehen, wusste der Sheriff dass dies eine lange Nacht werden würde..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat jemand einen Vorschlag für den Titel des Kapitels? Lasse mich allzu gerne inspirieren :)
> 
> Viva la Swanqueen!


	3. Hungrige Blicke.

Kein Wort traute sich über Emmas Lippen, als die Brünette ihren Kopf an die Schulter des Sheriffs lehnte. 

Reginas Arme ruhten immer noch um den Hals der Blondine und Emma konnte den süß-herben Atem der Bürgermeisterin an ihrem Schlüsselbein spüren. Als Swan jedoch mit ihrer Hand der Brünette tröstend übers Haar streichen wollte, löste diese sich ruckartig aus der Umarmung und schob Emma in einer schnellen Bewegung von sich weg.

Die Bürgermeisterin senkte beschämt den Kopf um ihre Tränen zu verstecken. Sie suchte vergeblich nach ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, die sie in der Anwesenheit ihrer Erzrivalin völlig verloren hatte.

Emma kniete vor Brünette und hob deren Kinn ein wenig mit ihrer Hand an, sodass der Sheriff in die braunen Augen der Frau im Sessel schauen konnte. Mit der anderen Hand strich Swan sachte eine dunkle Strähne aus Reginas Gesicht.

„Ich werde nicht gehen..“ flüsterte Emma um die aufgelöste Frau vor sich zu beruhigen. Der Sheriff konnte erkennen wie sich erneut Tränen in den Augen der Bürgermeisterin sammelten und diese wieder zu zittern begann. 

Die Blondine hatte keine Vorstellung davon was in Regina vorging, doch Emma wusste dass sie die Frau jetzt nicht alleine lassen durfte.. Also zog Emma die Brünette sachte an sich heran und streichelte ihr über die dunklen Haare.

Diese schluchzte und krallte sich mit ihren klammen Fingerspitzen so fest in die Lederjacke des Sheriffs, dass Reginas Knöchel weiß wurden. Als wenn ihr Leben daran hängen würde.

Auch wenn es Emma unangenehm war diese Frau, welche sie normaler weise so abgrundtief hasste, in den Armen zu halten, musste die Blondine sich eingestehen, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Irgendwie.

Und so gab der Sheriff sich dem warmen Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Bauch breit machte, hin und begann der Brünette tröstend über den Rücken zu streichen. So blieben die beiden Frauen eine ganze Weile lang, bis Reginas Griff sich langsam lockerte. Emma merkte dass der Gefühlsausbruch die Frau sehr viel Energie gekostet haben musste.

„Wollen Sie sich hinlegen?“ Fragte Emma etwas besorgt. „Wo befindet Ihr Schlafzimmer?“ Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und schaute in die dunklen Augen der Frau.

Die Bürgermeisterin von Storybrooke wagte erneut den Versuch aufzustehen, doch bevor sie wieder in sich zusammen klappte war der Sheriff schon bei Regina um sie zu stützen. „Ugh... Oben rechts.“ stöhnte die Brünette und versuchte so wenig wie möglich Emmas Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es schon schlimm genug dass die Blondine in ihrem Anwesen war und sie in diesem Zustand erlebte..

Als Regina einen Schritt alleine laufen wollte und drohte zur Seite zu kippen hatte Swan sie schon wieder fest im Griff. „Machen Sie langsam, Frau Bürgermeisterin.“ Emma schaute der Brünette kurz in die Augen und lächelte, bis diese dann den Blickkontakt abbrach.

Etwas Seltsames geschah mit Regina. Es fühlte sich für einen Moment so an als würde dieses warme Lächeln wirklich fähig sein, die dicke Eisschicht, welche die Seele der Bürgermeisterin fest umschloss zu sprengen. Doch die Brünette schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich darauf zur Treppe zu laufen.

Dort angekommen konnte der Sheriff das Leid nicht mehr mit ansehen: „Legen Sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals.“ 

Regina stutze. Sie war es nicht gewohnt das jemand in so einem Ton mit ihr redete. „Na los, machen sie schon!“ Die Brünette zögerte zuerst, doch dann schlang sie ihre Arme um Emmas Nacken, welche die Bürgermeisterin plötzlich hoch hob.

Regina entfuhr ein erschrecktes Quieken und die Blondine kicherte kurz, doch dann trug sie die Frau wirklich mit ihren Armen die Treppe hinauf. Ohne oben stehen zu bleiben bog Emma mit der Bürgermeisterin rechts ab. 

Dabei glitten die schwarzen Schuhe der Brünette von deren Füßen und landeten, einer nach dem anderen, auf dem Teppich im Flur. 

Nicht einmal die Tür zu Reginas Schlafzimmer konnte die Blondine aufhalten - denn als Emma erkannte dass diese nur angelehnt war benötigte es nur einen Tritt dagegen um Swan und der Brünette in ihren Armen den Weg zum Bett der Bürgermeisterin frei zu machen.

Der Sheriff lief durch den Raum und legte Regina dort sanft auf der Matratze ab. „Ich denke Sie sollten sich erst einmal ausruhen...“ kam es der Blondine über die Lippen, als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Die Bürgermeisterin von Storybrooke hatte sich an den Rand des Betts gesetzt und zog nun Emmas Blicke auf sich. 

Diese Beine.. Der Sheriff ließ unbewusst seine Augen die nackte Haut hinauf gleiten. Der Anblick der blassen, makellosen Gliedmaßen hatte die Blondine komplett in ihren Bann gezogen.. Doch dann bereitete Reginas schwarzer Rock den gierigen Blicken des Sheriffs ein jähes Ende und riss Emma aus ihren Gedanken. 

Diese blinzelte, verwirrt über die Bilder welche immer noch in kleinen Fetzen im Kopf des Sheriffs herum spukten, und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Ehm... Gibt es noch etwas das ich für Sie tun kann?“ 

„Ich würde mich noch sehr gerne umziehen..“ Flüsterte Regina mit kleinlicher Stimme und der Sheriff konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, als ein leichter Rotschimmer auf den Wangen der Bürgermeisterin zu erkennen war.

„Oh. Ehm... Natürlich!“ Emma betrachtete die geschwächte Frau, welche gerade kläglich versuchte aufzustehen um sich zum Kleiderschrank zu begeben. „S-Sie brauchen nicht aufzustehen..“ Stotterte der sonst so wortgewandte Sheriff und bedeutete Regina, mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung, sich wieder hinzusetzten. „Sagen Sie einfach nur was Sie brauchen und wo es sich befindet.“ 

Mit großen Schritten ging die Blondine auf den massiven Kleiderschrank zu und öffnete seine aus dunklem Ebenholz gefertigten Türen. „Miss Swan, würden Sie mir den blauen Pyjama rechts von ihrem Gesicht geben?“ Emma hörte wie die Frau hinter sich tief Luft holte. „..Bitte?“ 

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf „Miss Swan“s Lippen, welches die Bürgermeisterin jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Regina war also bereit, die für beide Frauen unangenehme und peinliche Situation zu lockern.. Sehr gut.

Emma lies ihre Augen über das Fach vor sich streifen. Zwischen einem Stapel weißer Hemden, ein paar Blazer und diese seriös aussehenden, schwarzen Hosen die Regina immer trug, fand die Blondine schließlich was sie gesucht hatte: den aus hellblauer Seide gefertigte Schlafanzug der Bürgermeisterin. Der Sheriff überlegte woher die Vorliebe der Brünette für diese Pyjamas ihren Ursprung wohl hatte, und kicherte dabei amüsiert.

Doch ihr Lächeln verstarb schlaghaft, als Emma glaubte aus dem Augenwinkel die vermeintliche Unterwäsche-Ecke der Bürgermeisterin zu erkennen. Von reiner Neugier angetrieben versuchte die Blondine unauffällig einen näheren Blick auf Reginas Dessous zu werfen. Dem Sheriff stockte beim Anblick der schwarzen BHs mit Spitze, zahlreichen, reizvollen Schlüpfern und zwei Schnürkorsetts, der Atem. 

Um Gottes Willen... Die Blondine hatte wirklich alles unter Reginas Unterwäschesammlung erwartet, aber auf das war Emma jetzt wirklich nicht gefasst gewesen. „Miss Swan? Finden Sie den Pyjama nicht?“ hörte sie Regina vom Bett aus fragen.

„Doch.. Hab ihn schon.“ Schnell griff der Sheriff nach dem Schlafanzug und schloss die Schranktüren, im Glauben aus den Augenwinkeln sogar ein Strapstop gesehen zu haben.. 

Wieder bei der Bürgermeisterin angekommen übergab Emma ihr den Pyjama. „Soll ich in der Zeit in der Sie sich umziehen, ehm den Raum verlassen?“ Stammelte die Blondine vor sich hin. Sie konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen dass Regina einen großen Wert auf Privatsphäre legt.

„Nein.“ Antwortete die Bürgermeisterin mit fester Stimme. „Ich denke es reicht vollkommen wenn ich mich kurz weg drehe. Wir sind ja schließlich beide erwachsene Frauen, die sich nichts gegenseitig abschauen können. Nicht wahr, Miss Swan?“ 

„Selbstverständlich, Frau Bürgermeisterin..“ Wie lächerlich dieses Spiel mit den Namen Emma nun vorkam..

Die Brünette hatte sich derweil schon umgedreht und war gerade dabei sich das Hemd auf zuknöpfen. Emma hatte zuerst beschämt den Kopf gesenkt. Doch irgendwann konnte sie sich dem Drang einen Blick auf die Frau vor sich zu werfen nicht widersetzen. Die Blondine schlug ihre Augen auf und erkannte sofort, dass Regina Mills' mittlerweile nackter Rücken so viel attraktiver war als der Boden.

Die Bürgermeisterin war gerade dabei sich das Oberteil ihres Schlafanzugs über den Kopf zu streifen, als Emma realisierte dass sie die Brünette, welche glücklicher Weise den Sheriff nicht sehen konnte, mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte. Trotzdem konnte die Blondine den Blick nicht abwenden, als Regina langsam den schwarzen Rock ihre langen Beine herab gleiten lies. 

Emma wollte weg schauen. Doch sie konnte einfach nicht, ihre Augen klebten wie Honig an der nackten Haut, welche die Brünette gerade zeigte. Der Sheriff biss sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe und sah verstohlen zu, wie Reginas Beine in der Hose des Pyjamas verschwanden...

Emma senkte sofort wieder ihren Blick, als sie bemerkte wie die Bürgermeisterin sich hoch quälte und versuchte die alten Klamotten, sorgsam zusammengefaltet, auf die kleine Kommode am anderen Ende des Zimmer zu legen. 

Die Blondine war sofort bei ihr, und legte Reginas Arm um ihren Hals um die Frau zu stützen. „Ich hatte doch gesagt Sie sollen langsam machen!“ Die Bürgermeisterin drehte beschämt den Kopf weg und legte wortlos den Stapel Klamotten auf die Kommode. Es war ihr peinlich, sich in einem so schwachen Zustand zu befinden dass sie auf die Hilfe ihrer Erzfeindin angewiesen war. 

Der Sheriff merkte natürlich sofort was in der Brünette vor sich ging und als diese sich wieder aufs Bett setzen konnte, kniete Emma sich vor der Bürgermeisterin hin und legte ihre Hände auf Reginas Oberschenkel. 

„Frau Bürgermeisterin..“, begann die Blondine zaghaft. Doch die Brünette schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. „..Regina.“


	4. Die Löwenbändigerin

„..Regina.“ kam es dem Sheriff über die Lippen. Nicht Frau Bürgermeisterin. Nicht Miss Mills. Nein, Regina. Re-gi-na. 

Wie Emma es sich erhofft hatte, hob die Bürgermeisterin den Kopf und blickte ihr direkt in die dunkelgrünen Augen. „Ich weiß dass die Situation für uns beide unangenehm und auch etwas peinlich ist. Trotzdem werde ich diese Nacht hier bleiben, egal ob du das willst oder nicht.“ 

Als die Augen der Bürgermeisterin sich mit Tränen füllten und sie erneut den Kopf weg drehen wollte, war Emma schneller. Mit ihrer Hand hielt die Blondine Reginas Kinn und brachte sie so dazu den Blickkontakt weiter aufrecht zu halten. 

„Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen.“ flüsterte Emma und strich mit diesen Worten der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Der Sheriff wusste, dass er sich mit dem unerlaubten Duzen auf Glatteis begeben hatte.. Jedoch war es in diesem Moment der richtige Weg gewesen um Regina näher zu kommen.

Diese hatte nun mit der Wirkung, welche von der zarten Berührung und Emmas Worten ausging, zu kämpfen. „Auch wenn die anderen denken mögen dass du eine eiskalte, böse Königin bist.. Ich weiß dass da tief in dir drin noch etwas anderes steckt“, sagte die Blondine in einem sanften Ton. „Du sehnst dich doch auch nur nach Wärme und Geborgenheit – So wie wir es alle tun.“

Die Bürgermeisterin schluchzte und brach kurz darauf erneut in Tränen aus. Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Noch nie hatte jemand etwas so nett gemeintes zu Regina gesagt. 

Jedes einzelne Wort hatte sich wie ein Pfeil so tief in das Eis, dass die Seele der Brünette umgab, gebohrt, und die kalte Schicht aus Frost durchzogen nun Risse, so tief dass Regina sogar für einen kurzen Moment glaubte etwas Wärme in ihr Herz eindringen zu spüren.. Die Bürgermeisterin war es einfach nicht gewohnt dass jemand in diesem vertrauen Ton mit ihr redete.

„Miss Swan,“ Regina traute sich nicht, den Sheriff zu duzen. Sie dachte, dass die Blondine sie nur mit ihrem Namen ansprach um das momentane Machtverhältnis zu klären... Auch wenn es ganz und gar nicht zu dem Bild, was Regina von dem Sheriff hatte, passte – Eine andere Erklärung fand sie dafür nicht. „Sie wissen wie es ist Liebe zu empfangen. Sie haben all diese wundervollen Menschen um sich herum denen Sie soviel wert sind...“ 

Die Bürgermeisterin griff nach Emmas warmer Hand, welche ihr die ganze Zeit über ihre dunklen Haare gestrichen hatte, und hielt diese fest umklammert. Der Sheriff zuckte erschrocken bei der Berührung zusammen. Reginas Hände waren eiskalt...

Mit zittriger Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Mein Sohn hasst mich... Alle anderen hier in Storybrooke tun das auch.“ Die Brünette fing wieder an zu zittern. „...Und manchmal denke ich, dass sie das auch mit Recht tun.“ Ein weiteres Paar Tränen rollten Reginas Wangen herab. „Sie alle bekommen ihr Happy End. Nur ich nicht, weil ich keinen anderen Weg mehr sehe als das meine zu erzwingen in dem ich das anderer verhindere...“

Emma schluckte. Die Frau vor ihr hatte Recht... Die Blondine hatte Regina noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Es schien als würden die Mauern, die sie um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, langsam beginnen in sich ein zustürzen... „Ich bin leer. Und ich habe keine Liebe... Ich bin allen egal.“ kam es über die trockenen Lippen der Bürgermeisterin.

„Nein.“ flüsterte der Sheriff und sprang auf. Die Brünette starrte völlig verwirrt die Frau vor sich an, welche Regina an den Schultern gepackt hatte. „Du bist nicht allen egal! Henry liebt dich, trotz all deinen Fehlern...“ Die Bürgermeisterin senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Das alles kann sich zum Guten wenden, wenn du dich änderst, Regina.“ 

Miss Mills schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nein... Ich würde das nicht schaffen. Dafür habe ich schon zu viel Böses angerichtet...“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und weitere Tränen zogen ihre Bahnen über das Gesicht der Brünette. 

„Doch. Auch wenn wir uns noch nicht all zu lange kennen, ich kenne deine Liebe zu Henry. Und für ihn würdest du das schaffen. Ich glaube an dich, denn...“ Mit einer zarten Handbewegung wischte sie Reginas Tränen weg. „Du bist mir nicht egal.“

Die Bürgermeisterin war es nicht gewohnt so viele nette, aufbauende Worte zu hören... Es fühlte sich gut an. Zu gut... Regina wuchs die ganze Situation über den Kopf. Sie drehte sich von Emma weg und kroch unter die schneeweiße Daunendecke, auch wenn die Brünette wusste dass diese sie nicht vor der Kälte in ihrem Herzen schützen konnte. „Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen,“ murmelte die Frau und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn.

„Ehm... Okay.“ Emma wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte, aber sie konnte auch nicht einfach so beleidigt aus dem Raum gehen und die geschwächte Regina dort zurücklassen.

„Hinter dem Schrank befindet sich eine Matratze,“ versuchte die Bürgermeisterin in einem kühlen Ton zu sagen, doch Emma konnte ihre Schwäche aus der Stimme der Brünette genauestens heraus hören. „Sie müssen hier nicht bleiben.“ 

Der Sheriff nickte wohl wissend und trottete zu dem Schrank um die Matratze zu holen und neben das Bett zu legen. Emma zog ihre Lederjacke erneut aus und faltete sie einigermaßen zusammen, sodass diese als Kopfkissen dienen konnte. Dann hörte die Brünette, welche die Augen geschlossen hatte, wie Swan noch das Licht im Zimmer ausschaltete und es sich dann auf ihrem Nachtlager bequem machte.

„Gute Nacht, Regina.“ Kaum hatte der Sheriff von Storybrooke sich auf die Seite gedreht, fielen Emmas Augen zu und ihr Atem wurde gleichmäßig.

Und erst als sie das bemerkte, flüsterte die Brünette: „Gute Nacht, Miss Swan.“


End file.
